


Yuri!!! on Life

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, lots of fluff, oneshots, viktor with a 'k', viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: A collection of fluffy ficlets and oneshots featuring everyone's favorite gays, Viktor and Yuuri <3Rating is subject to change eventually- as of right now it's teen but I would expect nsfw things to be included soon!





	1. Waking Up Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor doesn't have to wake up alone anymore~

Every morning, just like clockwork, Viktor would wake up at 5AM. Even on days where he had been completely plastered the night before, he would still wake up at the same damn time every morning. The only difference would be that on those days he would wake up with a killer hangover and occasionally someone whose reason for being there he usually didn’t remember. 

Every other morning, he woke up alone. He would turn his head to the side and look at the empty pillow next to his, praying each time that maybe someone would be there one day. That maybe someday, he would open his eyes and someone special would be smiling back at him.

But he couldn’t just make that happen, despite how hard he wished and prayed. So he would get up and go through his daily routine, which rarely ever changed. Make breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed, take Makka out for a walk, go to practice, shower, eat dinner, watch TV, and go to sleep. Then the next morning, he would wake up alone and do the same exact thing over again.

Twenty seven years passed by and just like clockwork, he would open his eyes at 5AM and turn to his side. And there he was.

On the usually empty pillow next to his was the angel who answered his every prayer and granted all his wishes. His messy jet black hair was sticking up every which way, and there was a tiny puddle of drool collecting right underneath his open mouth as he lightly snored in his sleep. 

He was  _ perfect.  _

Never could Viktor have imagined a more beautiful person to be able to wake up next to. Never could he have dreamnt of someone who even compared to Yuuri Katsuki. But there he was. And he was Viktor’s, from now until death did them part. A gold ring that adorned his ring finger, and a matching one that adorned Yuuri’s, reminded him of that each and every day. 

Viktor brought a hand to the side of Yuuri’s face and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, smiling the whole time. Brushing his thumb over his love’s cheek, Viktor leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Yuuri’s forehead. When he pulled away, he noticed that Yuuri’s mouth was no longer hanging open, rather there was a small, sleepy smile on his face that made Viktor’s heart swell a million sizes. 

“There is no one I’d rather wake up next to for the rest of my life,  moye solntse,” he whispered, eyes never leaving the beautiful man he was laying next to. 

Yuuri’s smile grew and he moved himself closer to Viktor and wrapped his arms completely around him, tucking his head right underneath Viktor’s chin. 

Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri’s mussed hair and wrapped his arms around him in return. Never again would he have to wake up alone and pray that one day someone would be there to smile back at him. Now, he had Yuuri, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short little ficlet!!  
> Just so you know, unless explicitly stated, none of the ficlets/oneshots will have anything to do with one another- so this is not a series in any way.
> 
> If anyone has any requests, feel free to let me know!! :D 
> 
> Also- all Russian and Japanese translations were done with Google Translate, but if anyone has better translations don't be afraid to say something! 
> 
> moye solntse: my sun
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	2. Be my First, Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a question for Viktor~

A much blurrier version of Yuuri stared back up at him from his champagne glass. The gold liquid was still filled to nearly the same spot it had been when he was handed the glass an hour ago. He already had one glass earlier in the night, so he wasn’t sure he really wanted to drink anymore. He actually wanted to remember his second Grand Prix banquet, unlike the last one. 

So far it seemed he was going to, which was good because the whole thing had been shockingly enjoyable. Everyone was nice to him, the food was good, and best of all, he got to spend most of it with his new fiance. What made it even better was that his new fiance was Viktor Nikiforov, the man who he apparently had drunkenly seduced last time he attended the Grand Prix banquet, and also his idol who he had practically based his entire life off of. The whole situation was pretty much unbelievable. But here he was, a 24 year old dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater with one silver medal from the Grand Prix Final, and one gold ring on his finger that matched a ring on Viktor’s.

The reflection in his glass was now smiling at him and he decided that one more sip of champagne couldn’t hurt. After all, the banquet was just about over and he wasn’t even a little tipsy. 

Only moments after taking a sip, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and suddenly there was a warm breath on his neck and lips on his skin. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked, turning his head to the side so he could see the shiny platinum hair that belonged to none other than his fiance. 

Viktor smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s neck, then another, and another, working his way up to Yuuri’s ear, where he nipped at his earlobe before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling against his skin and nodding. “I am now.” 

Yuuri laughed a little and turned his head more so he could give Viktor a proper kiss on the lips. “Are you ready to head upstairs? Everyone is pretty much gone already.” 

“What? You don’t want to wait for Chris to bring out his portable pole again?” Viktor asked, only partially teasing. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave away that he wasn’t actually annoyed. “Come on, let’s go say goodbye to everyone.” 

Hand-in-hand, the two of them made their rounds, saying goodbye to everyone they were friends with and thanking all of the sponsors who were still lingering around. The room was pretty much empty now, as most of the junior skaters had gone back up to their rooms around an hour ago, and everyone who had too much to drink had been dragged to their rooms by a coach or friend. The only ones left were a few sponsors and some senior division skaters who probably just wanted to take advantage of the open bar until the banquet was officially over. 

Now the room had two less guests, as Viktor and Yuuri, after saying their goodbyes, headed to the elevators so they could go to their shared room. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Viktor backed Yuuri up to the wall of the elevator and placed his hands firmly on his hips. “Hello there, beautiful. Fancy meeting you in this elevator.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and he reached his arms up to wrap them around Viktor’s neck. “Was it fate that brought us together in this moment?” He asked back teasingly, eyes flicking back and forth between Viktor’s eyes and his lips. 

“I have no doubt that it was, oh what sh-”

Cutting him off, Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s, unable to wait any longer. The kiss was passionate from the very first moment their lips met, like the kiss of two lovers who hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Barely thirty seconds after it began, the two of them had parted their lips, allowing their tongues to meet and dance around each other as they licked up into one another’s mouths. 

Just as Viktor was pulling Yuuri’s body closer to his, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, exposing their little makeout session to the hallway of their floor. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss, breathing heavier than usual, his nose and cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. When he tried to take a step back from Yuuri so they could exit the elevator, he found that Yuuri would not allow him to. Before he could say anything, Yuuri had placed his hands on his chest and began pushing him backwards out of the elevator. And with their eyes locked together, and Yuuri looking at him like he was meant to be devoured, how could he do anything but obey? 

Yuuri pushed Viktor until his back was pressed up against the wall and his front was pressed against Yuuri’s, not caring that they were in a public space. Without hesitation, Yuuri resumed their kiss, parting Viktor’s lips with his tongue right away. Yuuri moved one of his hands up into Viktor’s hair, and the other to his lower back so Viktor wouldn’t be able to pull away from him again. The loss before had nearly been too much for him to handle, and had sparked the eros inside of him to take control. 

As their tongues fought for dominance, Yuuri’s dress pants suddenly began to feel too tight, and the hallway started to get very hot. If he kept things going the way they were, he had a feeling that he was going to fail to achieve his goal of not stripping down to his underwear in public ever again. And given the way that Viktor was grabbing at his clothing, he had a feeling that he was experiencing the same thing. Yuuri was in control right now, so it was his job to guide this the way he wanted it to go. And what he wanted was for this to go to their bedroom, so he could make love to his fiance for the first time. 

He was sure this time. Tonight was the perfect night to finally cross that bridge. He knew Viktor had been patiently waiting for him to be ready, and now he finally was. He loved Viktor, he loved him with all his heart, and he wanted to give himself to him 100%, physically and mentally. And what better time than now? It was kind of poetic actually, as Viktor had told him that he had fallen in love with him at the Sochi banquet when he got drunk off 16 glasses of champagne. Now they were back at another banquet, two years later, engaged and happier than ever. Like Yuuri had suggested in the elevator, fate likely had a hand in bringing them together. 

Yuuri detached their lips and looked into Viktor’s eyes, nearly losing himself in the pools of blue. “Viktor,” he started confidently, “Two years ago, I asked you to be my coach, and you agreed. Now, I’m going to ask you something else that I really hope you will agree to as well.” 

Viktor kept his eyes locked on Yuuri’s, nodding once to encourage Yuuri to continue with his question. 

“Viktor, will you be my first?” 

A smile lit up Viktor’s face and he leaned down to press his lips to Yuuri’s briefly. “My love,  moye solntse, I think there is only one way to answer your question.” He brought one hand up to Yuuri’s cheek and gave him one more quick kiss. “Yuuri, will you be my last?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!! :D
> 
> Also, if you enjoy YOI and Viktuuri check out my tumblr :)   
> https://viktorlovesyuuri.tumblr.com/


	3. Kiss the Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wants to surprise Yuuri~

For twenty minutes straight, Viktor stared at the sheet of paper laid out in front of him. Over and over again, he read the instructions, attempting to memorize them to the best of his ability. Yuuri would be home any second now, and he was suppose to cook them a piroshki dinner because apparently as part of his mission to make himself look stupid, he told Yuuri that he knew how to make piroshki without a cookbook. Sadly, this was not the truth. Viktor could make piroshki, but he needed a recipe out in front of him to do it. Memorizing skating routines was easy, but memorizing recipes sadly was not. 

Tonight was his night though, he could make up for his poor ability to memorize recipies by making his beautiful husband a piroshki dinner without instructions and impressing him with how good it would taste. All he had to do was… make good pirozhki. It wasn’t that he was incapable of cooking, because he definitely wasn’t. He lived alone most of his life, he knew how to cook a good amount of things. But that didn’t necessarily mean cooking was one of his better skills, he actually wasn’t all that good at it. He often tended to get distracted and burn things, or take things out of the oven too early because he was afraid he was going to burn them. There really wasn’t an in between with him. It was just one extreme to another, one ex- 

“Viktor, I’m home!” Yuuri announced before the closing the door behind him. 

Oh crap! Viktor had been so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot Yuuri was on his way home. Now he was here, and he no longer had any time to memorize the recipe he found online! “I’m in the kitchen, solntse,” Viktor called out while folding up the paper on the counter and shoving it in his pocket. 

Moments later, Yuuri emerged from the living room and into the kitchen, a big smile on his face. “How’s my chef doing?” 

Viktor opened his arms for Yuuri, who gladly walked right into them and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri in return and kissed the top of his head. “Your chef is ready to cook dinner for his amazing husband.”

Yuuri tilted his head up towards Viktor and stood on his toes momentarily so he could give him a kiss. “Good,” he said after falling back down to flat feet, “Because I’m starving.” He untangled himself from Viktor’s grasp and walked over to the other side of their island where some high top chairs were. After discarding his coat to the back of one of the chairs, he moved to the other side of the counter where Viktor was putting on an apron. 

Viktor’s back was to Yuuri while he tied on the the apron Chris bought him a while ago for no real reason. When he turned around to show Yuuri, he immediately broke into laughter, which in turn made Viktor smile brightly. “You like it?” 

“I kiss better than I cook,” Yuuri read allowed, still laughing a little, “Did Chris get you that?” 

He nodded and took a couple steps towards Yuuri. “Want to test that?” 

“How about after you actually cook?” Yuuri suggested, taking a step back from Viktor just to tease him. 

Right, he almost forgot that he was going to have to cook. “Alright, then I better cook fast because I’d like to get a kiss from my husband.” 

“Vitya, I just gave you a kiss before,” Yuuri reminded him as he sat down at one of the seats behind their counter so he could watch Viktor. 

Even though they had been married for a few months, hearing Yuuri call him ‘Vitya’ still made Viktor weak in the knees. “Okay fine, I will cook for your kisses.” He waited for Yuuri’s nod of approval, then went to work collecting the ingredients for piroshki. What did he need again for this? Water, salt, milk, egg… Oh crap, he was drawing a blank. Well, he could at least get what he knew. Slowly, but surely, he began gathering the ingredients that he remembered from the ingredients list. After a good half hour of wandering around the kitchen grabbing anything that looked like it probably went in piroshki, he decided he should probably try cooking it. 

What was the first thing he did when he cooked piroshki? Why couldn’t he remember? Oh man, this was stupid. He was stupid. He was completely drawing a blank. Why would he try and do this without a recipe? Yuuri wouldn’t care if he used it or not, right? 

“Watashi no ai, are you okay?” 

When Viktor turned around, he found that Yuuri was standing right behind him, rather than sitting at his counter seat from before. Viktor’s heart nearly melted from hearing Yuuri call him ‘my love’ in Japanese, and he immediately moved forward to envelope Yuuri in his arms. “I have a confession to make.” 

“What is it?” He asked, looking up at Viktor. 

“My darling, the truth is…” As much as he didn’t want to say it, there was no way he could resist telling anything to Yuuri while looking into his big, brown, beautiful eyes. “I’ve never actually made piroshki by myself before with no recipe out in front of me. And you’re such a good cook and you know how to make so many things by heart, so I really wanted to impress you.” 

Yuuri smiled sweetly at Viktor and brought a hand up to the side of his face so he could brush his platinum bangs away from his eye. “Oh Vitya, you impress me every single day in everything you do.” 

“I do?” 

Laughing a little,  Yuuri nodded. “Of course, you are the most impressive person I know.” 

“I am?” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri stood on his toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Viktor’s lips. “We have been married for how long and you don’t know this already?” 

“I’m sorry, solntse, will you forgive me?” 

“Of course, I always will.” After another kiss, he stepped out of Viktor’s hug and turned to the ingredients on the counter. “Now, how about we make some piroshki together, huh? It will be more fun that way.” He smirked at Viktor then walked over to the kitchen closet. After doing some digging on one of the shelves, he pulled out a brand new apron and put it on. 

When Yuuri turned around and Viktor read his apron for the first time, he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or begin making out with Yuuri right then. The apron was black with the words, ‘May I suggest the sausage,’ in white and a hand pointing downwards to his private areas. “Did Chris get you that?” He asked through laughter he was unable to hold back. 

“Actually Phichit did, he thought you would really enjoy it.” 

Viktor nodded, “I really, really do. And after we finish having piroshki, I will definitely have the sausage.” He winked at Yuuri and earned himself a light slap on the arm and a look that said, ‘you’re so corny, but of course you can.’ 

“Let’s get to work,” Yuuri prompted after that, walking over to the ingredients while Viktor pulled the folded up recipe out of his pocket and laid it out on the counter.

For a good forty five minutes, they were very productive. Viktor read off the instructions while Yuuri gathered ingredients in order to carry them out, then they worked together create a few piroshki It wasn’t until Makkachin came bounding into the kitchen, and Viktor decided to pet her with his flour covered hands that things began to get messy. 

After realizing what he did, Viktor turned quickly to grab some paper towels, accidently knocking over the flour bag as he did so, spilling more of it right on top of Makka. Makka proceeded to bark at them, then shake the flour off of her, so it went all over the kitchen and all over Viktor, who was standing extremely close to her. 

While laughing at his flour covered husband, Yuuri pulled out his phone to take a picture so he could remember this moment forever. As he was tucking his phone back in his pocket, he was suddenly hit in the face with a large handful of flour. 

“Viktor!” He shouted, quickly taking off his glasses to wipe them off on the bottom of his apron, which was miraculously still flour-free. 

Now it was Viktor who was laughing and pulling out his phone to take a picture of his husband whose whole face was white aside from where his glasses use to be. “You look funny like that, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri frowned and reached into the mostly empty flour bag, then grabbed a handful of the white powder and tossed it right back at Viktor’s face. His plan to get Viktor back kind of backfired when Viktor started laughing even more at the fact that his face was also very messy now. “Is that how you want to play, Yuuri?” He asked while putting his phone in his back pocket.

Smirking, Yuuri grabbed more powder and threw it at Viktor once again. “I do,” he answered, taking a step back away from Viktor. 

Viktor grabbed the whole bag of powder and stepped towards Yuuri, causing his husband to take off running around the counter. Laughing, Viktor began chasing after him with the bag in his hands. “Come back here, Katsuki-Nikiforov, let me dump this on you!” 

Yuuri looked back over his shoulder and shook his head. “Never!” He shouted back, glancing on top of the counter to see if there was anything he could use to throw at Viktor. While he was looking, he didn’t realize that he had ventured a little too close to their counter chairs and tripped over one of the legs. Luckily, he was quick to put his arms out in front of him to catch himself before he hit the floor too hard. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out before running over to him and dropping the bag near the chair. He knelt down next to his husband and placed his hand on his back. “Are you alright, love?” 

Yuuri groaned and then turned over and looked up at his husband, nodding. “Yes, I’m okay, just tripped.” As he was sitting up, he grabbed the bag of flour and dumped the rest of it right over Viktor’s head. 

Viktor yelped and jumped up, shaking his head to get some of the flour out of hair. “Oh you are so devious, Yuuri,” he said with a smirk, rubbing his eyes so he could see again. When he opened them again, he saw that Yuuri was standing in front of him a big smile on his flour covered face. “What are you smiling at?” He asked, taking a step closer to the love of his life. 

“Just you,” he responded, taking a step towards him. 

Viktor chuckled and moved forward again. “So Yuuri, can I kiss you now?” 

Yuuri didn’t even respond, instead he just opened his arms and waited for Viktor to come to him. Moments later, their bodies were pressed together and their lips were against one another’s moving in unison as they kissed. They stayed like this for a while, before Yuuri’s stomach grumbled and they realized that they were going to have to eat some sort of food. 

Due to the loss of their flour, the two of them were never actually able to finish making piroshki, instead they ordered chinese food and scared the crap out of the poor delivery man who thought they were ghosts when they answered the door. After having a good laugh about that, they ate their chinese food together at the kitchen table and chatted about how much cleaning they were going to have to do in the kitchen and the rest of the apartment. 

When they finished dinner, they decided the next step to take would be to shower. Before walking out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand, Viktor wrote two words in the flour on the counter and drew a heart underneath them. 

“Why?” Yuuri asked as they walked away together, glancing back over his shoulder at the counter. 

“Because you, my Yuuri, are my life and my love, and I just thought I would remind you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Watashi no ai- my love  
> Solnste- sun
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed <3  
> Feel free to hit me up with suggestions for future fics!


	4. Picky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a picky eater~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuuri never noticed before he moved in with Viktor that Viktor was, in fact, quite a picky eater.

After eight months of living with Viktor, Yuuri thought that he knew everything there was to know about the man. Plus before that,Yuuri had also followed his career religiously for years, which included reading all the magazine interviews that asked questions about his favorite ice cream flavors and hobbies. So once Yuuri had spent some real time with him, he thought he had learned everything. But apparently, he had been wrong. Yuuri never noticed before he moved in with Viktor that Viktor was, in fact, quite a picky eater. 

Their first few nights living together they ordered Chinese food nearly every day because the place was a mess from all the boxes laying around and neither of them ever felt like cooking. So every day, Viktor would get lomein, and every time, spend a good ten minutes picking out everything from it that wasn’t noodles.

“Why do you do that?” Yuuri finally asked on their fourth night of Chinese, watching his fiancé carefully pulling a grilled vegetable out from the side of the little paper container.

“Do what?” He placed the vegetable on a napkin, then proceeded to search through his noodles for more extraneous foods.

“Pick everything out of it.” 

“Oooh, well I just don’t like it with the stuff in it.” He found another vegetable and pulled it out, then placed it with all the others. 

Yuuri wanted to question more, but decided against it. Sure, it was a little strange, but it didn’t really matter all that much. He still loved Viktor with all his heart, maybe even a little more than before because he loved finding out all of Viktor’s quirks. 

___

Another time Yuuri encountered Viktor’s picky eating habits was when they were out to dinner having nachos. Personally, after living in America for five years, Yuuri was a huge fan of nachos. He thoroughly enjoyed them pretty much no matter where he got them from. But he was especially enjoying them on this night because it was a cheat night from his diet so he could eat as many as he wanted. 

While Yuuri was biting down into a chip, one that had been covered in cheese, meat, jalapenos, sour cream, and beans, he looked up to see if his fiancé was also enjoying the nachos. What he found was a little disturbing to a nacho lover like himself. Sadly, Viktor was pushing all of the beans and jalapenos off of his chips and exiling them to the side of his plate. 

“Vitya, you know you’re suppose to eat it all together, right? That’s why they put all the stuff on top of the chips in the first place.” 

Viktor puffed out his bottom lip and looked up at Yuuri, pouting. “But Yuuuuuuri, I don’t like beans, and the jalapenos are too spicy for me!” 

Everytime Viktor made that face at him, Yuuri always found it hard to argue with his fiancé. So it took all of his willpower to even say what he had to say next. “You should at least try them all together. You might like it!” 

“Do I have to?” He asked, puffing his bottom lip out even further. 

Sighing, Yuuri shook his head. Sometimes his 28 year old fiancé was just like a child, but of course, he still loved him anyways. “Fine, you don’t have to.” 

___

A few months later, the two of them were at a little party being hosted by Mila for some of her friends. With Viktor’s help, alcohol was provided for the party, and within two hours of its start, quite a few attendees were drunk, including Viktor. 

Yuuri was kind of acting as the mom of the party, and tried to keep everyone else under control. While doing that, he had totally forgotten about how his fiancé often got carried away with the alcohol himself. When he finally got around to visiting him again, he found Viktor sitting on a beanbag chair with a glass of vodka in his hand, giggling at how the clear liquid sloshed around his glass. Yuuri ran a hand over his face in exasperation and knelt down next to the love of his life. “Hello Vitya, how are you?” 

Viktor hiccupped and turned his attention to Yuuri. “Oh!” He gasped, throwing an arm around Yuuri, “An angel! How did you get so beautiful?” 

Yuuri blushed at Viktor’s drunken compliment and smiled. He gently took Viktor’s drink from his hand and placed it behind him, far out of Viktor’s reach. “I think that’s enough for you.” 

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Viktor cooed, leaning closer to him, “I’m hungryyyyy!” 

Good, eating was good. No one should just have alcohol and nothing else, especially when that alcohol was vodka. “What kind of food do you want, Vitya? Want some chicken?” 

“Noooo,” Viktor said while shaking his head. 

“How about some piroshki?” 

Viktor shook his head again, causing Yuuri to frown. 

“I think Mila made fries?” Yuuri suggested.

“I don’t want any fries, Yuuuuri!” 

“Vitya, now is not the time to be a picky eater. You need to chose something.” 

Viktor giggled and threw his other arm around Yuuri so he could pull him closer. “There is only one thing that I want to eat,  solntse.”

“And what is that?” Viktor really should eat more than one thing, but he could deal with his pickiness later, at least right now he could eat a little. 

Smirking, Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips and leaned his forehead against his. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading <3


End file.
